Unification Crusades
Before the Crusades, Carufell was a group of eight provinces with little to no unity. Carufell had only really become of interest in the last hundred years. The Crusades were lead by Silvia MorCaiden and her family. Through a mix of diplomacy and war, they conquered the eight provinces. Background In AeP 354 to secure an alliance between the provinces of Mortaan and Tellish, the young daughter of the Baron of Mortaan was married to the Baron of Tellish, Caleb Verai. Her name was Silvia MorCaiden and she would go on to be the Queen of Carufell. Silvia and Caleb had three children together. During her time in the court of Tellish, Silvia gained fame around the province as an able politician. Her political savvy was put to the test in AeP 399. Caleb died under mysterious circumstances. Both Silvia and Caleb’s brother Davy claimed the title of Baron. War The court of Tellish was divided between Silvia and Davy Though Silvia had only been there five years, she had gained many allies. And she had the support of Mortaan. Mortaan was one of the more powerful provinces, and because of their city they had a strong army. If that was all Silvia could have simply became the baron of Tellsih. However Caleb’s brother had the support of the adjacent and most eastern province of Kerriisk. Within weeks there was an all out war between three provinces. Silvia managed to secure the capital of Tellish but no other parts of the province. For three months she held it. During that time the army of Mortaan advanced through Tellish. When they made it to Silvia she took command of the troops and conquered the remainder of the province in only a year. Davy fled to Kerriisk where their armies were still strong. Silvia took two steps to help secure her barony. First she sent a diplomat to Kerriisk to forge an alliance with several local clans. One of those clans was the Nurmendemar. The second step was convincing her father to abdicate his supremacy. After a year of leading the armies in the field, she had the complete loyalty of the generals. Her father had no choice but to step down. She let him retain the title of Baron, but Silvia crowned herself Queen of Tellish and Mortaan. With both armies under her banner, and several more waiting in Kerriisk she marched on her enemy. To combat the MorCaidens the Baron of Kerriisk emptied his coffers. He hired the Winter’s Hand. However because Kerriisk was on the Eastern coast and the majority of the Winter’s Hand was in Central and Western Carufell, there was little immediate aid. He had to secure an alliance with the province of Nesh which was adjacent to Mortaan and Tellsih. While Silvia and her amires engaged the Hand, her ambassador started an uprising of clans in Kerriisk. For several years there was a stalemate. This was broken when Silvia MorCaiden forged an alliance with Almaar. They engaged Nesh. At this point the last three provinces realized the threat. They all entered the war against the Queen. But with Nesh distracted and Kerriisk in chaos, Silvia MorCaiden was able to march her army into Kerriisk and conquer the province. She captured Davy Verai and had him executed. With Kerriisk gone, the Winter’s Hand was no longer paid. Realizing that her army was outmatched by the number of other provinces, MorCaiden put the past behind her. Using the plunder from Keriisk she bought the Winter’s Hand contract. And so the war went on. Several years later was the biggest battle of the war. Silvia MorCaiden took her armies to Tarabrenth. After an extended siege the city fell. Standing in the ancient place in the ruins of her enemies palace, Silvia declared herself Queen of all Caurfell. The war went on after that. The remaining Free Barons fought desperately for their land. The final battle was in East Devlar in AeP 399. Baron Aslaf Thelandir and his family fled the country. One of the people to go with him was his son Yoseph who was only 9. Aftermath The most obvious result of the Unification Crusades was the creation of the Carufell Union. The provinces that fought against Silvia and her family, had their barons replaced by people loyal to the Queen. The war also left thousands dead and very few standing armies left. However the Winter’s Hand was made extremely rich. They became the main fighting force as they had the endorsement of the crown. The MorCaidens suppressed the other provinces armies. People MorCaidens Silvia Morcaiden Morgar fought for the MorCaidens at the end of the war. Free Barons Davy MorCaiden Aslaf Thelandir Category:Carufell Union Category:Events